


Байкеры

by Argee_Lince



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argee_Lince/pseuds/Argee_Lince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Очередной фест. Обязательный персонаж - Абараи Рэнджи. Второго обязательного персонажа участники разыгрывали в лотерею. Мне достался Хисаги Шухей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Байкеры

– Интересно, – Рэнджи задумчиво поболтал бутылочкой с сакэ. – Мы вот сколько лет с Пустыми бодаемся – а кроме занпакто и кидо толком не изобрели ничего. А в Мире Живых уже давно на танках ездят. Почему мы так не можем? Представляете – Уэко, арранкары... и тут мы такие, на танках!  
– Потому что изобретать танк будет Двенадцатый отряд! – Шухей с силой хлопнул ладонью по столу. – Оно тебе надо?  
– И обслуживать их, прошу заметить, будет Четвёртый, – с трудом оторвав лицо от пола, Кира сфокусировал взгляд на более стойких собутыльниках и сумел назидательно покачать пальцем. Кажется, указательным. Или средним... да какая разница! – Рэнджи-кун, оно тебе точно надо?  
Монстр, представившийся внутреннему взору полупьяного Абараи, был ужасен. Вокруг монстра тот же внутренний взор с готовностью углядел толпу симпатичных медсестричек, на мордашках которых горела настолько хищная жажда немедленно провести, кхм, предполётный медосмотр, что из головы вовсе вышибало любые мысли, которые должны возникать у нормального мужика при виде такого цветника. Ещё неизвестно, кто страшнее, между прочим – умный Куроцучи или добрая Унохана!  
– Не-не-не-не-не, – замотал алым хвостом лейтенант, – лучше и правда по старинке. Мне б занпакто, да коня, да на линию огня... кстати, а лошадей-то у нас почему нет?  
– Лошади не владеют шунпо! – после нескольких минут раздумья пояснил Шухей, гордясь своей сообразительностью. – На хрена нам лошади, если мы быстрее их бегаем?  
– Деморализованного врага проще победить! – не сдавался Рэнджи. – Представь себе: прёт на нас Айзен с арранкарами своими, а тут мы! На белых конях!  
– На з-зёбрах! – поправил Идзуру. – Чтоб страшнее было! Они это... лопосатые.  
На сём лейтенант Третьего отряда с деревянным стуком уронил умную голову на пол и в дальнейшей пьянке не участвовал.

Через несколько дней Шухей отловил Рэнджи на совете лейтенантов. Выражение лица у него было самое что ни на есть таинственное.  
– Помнишь, мы про лошадей говорили?  
– Про каких лошадей? – искренне озадачился Абараи, давно забывший пьяную болтовню недельной давности.  
– Сначала про танки, потом на лошадей перешли. Я потом долго думал, и... в общем, мне нужна твоя помощь как специалиста.  
– По лошадям? – окончательно запутался Рэнджи.  
– Дубина! – тихо рыкнул Хисаги. – По Миру Живых. Я там такое нашёл!  
Заинтригованный лейтенант покорно последовал за приятелем на задворки территории Девятого отряда. Шухей нырнул в какую-то сараюшку, немного повозился там и не без некоторого труда выкатил наружу мотоцикл.  
– Научи меня на нём ездить!  
– С чего ты взял, что я умею?  
– Стоп, кто у нас главный специалист по Миру Живых?  
– Туда, чтоб ты знал, не я один мотаюсь!  
– А к кому мне ещё обратиться, по-твоему?  
Мда. Пожалуй, к Хицугае соваться с такими вопросами даже думать не стоило. Мацумото предложит в качестве топлива использовать сакэ – и вообще, не женское это дело, на мотоциклах ездить. Иккаку с Юмичикой прежде всего морду набьют в качестве дружеского спарринга, а уже потом станут разговаривать. Рукия увешает несчастный мотоцикл вперемешку кроликами Чаппи и портретами Кучики-тайчо, причём в таком количестве, что тот с места не сдвинется. В общем, по всему выходит, что и правда – кроме Рэнджи помочь некому. Конечно, в мотоциклах он смыслил столько же, сколько японский император во внутренней политике Уругвая, но нельзя же было ударить перед сэмпаем в грязь лицом! Абараи напустил на себя важный вид и снисходительно усмехнулся:  
– Ладно, щас разберёмся. Ты хоть инструкцию прихватил? Давай сюда!  
Следующие полчаса Шухей грелся на солнышке, а Рэнджи нарезал круги вокруг мотоцикла, сверяясь с инструкцией и бормоча себе под нос что-то в духе: "Положить колдобину со стоpоны загогулины, два pаза деpгануть за пимпочку... плюхалкой по кувыкалке и, когда чвякнет... шмяк, тудыть, сюдыть, йоксель-моксель, еpш твою медь..."  
В конце концов лейтенант Шестого решил, что всё, что мог, он уже понял, а перед смертью всё равно не надышишься.  
– Ну чё, как говорится, бензин ваш – идеи наши. Куда поедем? Кстати, в нём вообще бензин-то есть? – почти вовремя спохватился Рэнджи, встревоженно вглядываясь в циферблаты приборной панели. Судя по стрелке, замершей на середине шкалы, топлива было примерно половина бака. – Сойдёт – куда-нибудь, да доедем.  
На счастье обоих лейтенантов, ключ зажигания оказался в замке. Абараи уверенно оседлал мотоцикл, оглянулся через плечо на Шухея:  
– Садись сзади. Ты где его раздобыл-то?  
– Да на его хозяина Пустой напал, – смущённо признался Хисаги, пристраиваясь у приятеля за спиной. – Считай, у меня на глазах сожрал. Пустого-то я уделал... а потом думаю – кому там, на грунте, этот мотоцикл теперь нужен? Пришлось, правда, через поместье Идзуру тащить, через тамошний сэнкаймон, чтоб не спалили. Оттуда уже на собственном горбу, в шунпо. Я тебе бабочку отправлял, но ты дрых.  
– Понятно, – кивнул Рэнджи. – То есть, он ещё и нелегальный. Эхх... Гин не выдаст – арранкар не съест, – синигами махнул рукой и решительно заявил: – Поехали!  
На поворот ключа зажигания мотоцикл отреагировал мягким урчанием с вопросительной ноткой. Вопрос у мотоцикла был один: эти двое что, совсем ох...вачены нездоровым энтузиазмом и не понимают, насколько рискуют? Впрочем, сей робкий голос здравого смысла не был услышан, а если и услышан – то не понят. Либо понят как-то не так. Абараи покрепче вцепился в руль, Шухей не менее крепко обхватил его талию – и храбрый пилот резко втопил педаль кик-стартера до упора.  
Будь у мотоцикла возможность – он бы сейчас вывернулся из-под седоков, быстро выкопал ямку и в ужасе зарылся бы туда, прикрывая голову лапами. А так, за неимением возможности и указанных частей тела – оставалось только взреветь, выпустить несколько клубов плотного чёрного дыма и рвануть вперёд. Прыжок сделал бы честь любому кенгуру – даже странно, что синигами удержались в седле. Правда (видимо, именно из-за резкой встряски!) всё прочитанное и выученное немедленно выпало у Рэнджи из памяти. Где там тормоз, где рычаг передач – какая разница, не свалиться бы, пока топливо не кончилось, а там само остановится!  
Шухей вынужден был уткнуться в загривок Абараи – иначе ему постоянно прилетало по морде Рэнджиным хвостом, который полоскался на ветру, аки знамя победы. Рэнджи судорожно сжимал руль и стискивал колени на хромированных боках, но успешно делал вид, будто именно так всё и задумывалось. Мотоцикл фыркал, рычал, прыгал по камням и летел вперёд. Зажмуриться очень хотелось – однако не влепиться в какую-нибудь стенку хотелось ещё больше. Встречные синигами шарахались в стороны, а почему в какой-то момент верхом на Абараи оказалась Ячиру – лейтенант трусливо предпочёл не думать. Если девчонка просто спрыгнула с крыши, чтобы покататься на плечах Пони-фукутайчо – полбеды. Нет, даже одна десятая беды, когда рискнёшь задуматься, что целая беда – это врезаться на мотоцикле в Зараки-тайчо и в упор не заметить этого факта. С другой стороны, из участников столкновения пережил бы его только сам Кенпачи, посему надежда на лучшее продолжала робко теплиться в душе. Кавай всея Готэя счастливо визжала, размахивая смутно знакомым длинным куском серебристо-белого полотна, и пыталась руководить гонкой. Впрочем, великолепно зная, что устройство GPS из Ячиру никакое, Рэнджи даже не вслушивался. Он крутил руль, объезжая самые опасные препятствия (типа зданий, деревьев и Ямамото-со-тайчо) и постоянно косился на стрелку измерителя топлива, которая медленно, но уверенно ползла к цифре 0.  
Мотоцикл мотало по кривым какой-то совершенно неевклидовой геометрии. За дорогой Абараи практически не следил... а вот Кусаджиши-фукутайчо бдила зорко. После очередного поворота девочка наклонилась к тому уху верхового лейтенанта, за которое не держалась цепкими пальчиками, и радостно продекламировала:

– Если вы по Сэйрэйтэю  
Едете на мотоцикле,  
А навстречу из казармы  
Шёл Кенпачик погулять,  
Не сворачивайте к штабу -  
Ждут там Лысый и Красавчик,  
Тормозите в Унохану,  
Мама-тайчо вас простит!

Воспетая таким образом Унохана-тайчо стояла прямо на пути у бравых мотоциклистов, стремительно приближаясь. Её милая улыбка и добрый взгляд не сулили героям ничего хорошего. Конечно, национальность не позволяла капитану Четвёртого останавливать коней на скаку – но мотоцикл же и не конь! Несчастный двухколёсный транспорт испуганно чихнул и заглох ровно в полуметре от ослепительно-белых таби. Сила инерции безжалостно вышибла обоих лейтенантов из седла, перекинула через Рэцу и метко швырнула в ближайшие кусты. Ячиру покинула Рэнджи ещё в полёте – ей не впервой было проделывать подобные трюки. Приземлилась на одну из ближайших крыш, помахала запылившейся белой тряпкой и заявила, что покатались здорово, но ей пора, её Шутник-тайчо ждёт.  
Абараи, наконец, узнал тряпку и обречённо заскулил. И ведь ещё, между прочим, сейчас из кустов вылезать пред Уноханины тёмны очи – она ж лечить возьмётся! Причём хорошо, если только последствия падения, а не сразу с головы начнёт!  
Однако оказалось – чудеса существуют! На сей раз вестницей спасения стала маленькая чёрная бабочка. Ямамото-со-тайчо немедленно собирал всех капитанов и лейтенантов на совещание, касающееся временного синигами Куросаки Ичиго. Это значит – наказание временно откладывалось. Там, глядишь, выяснится, что Ичиго восстановил силу и по вечной привычке опять куда-нибудь вляпался, и можно на пару с Рукией сбежать его выручать, а потом, дай ками, и вовсе забудется...  
А воевать – строго по уставу! Кидо, занпакто и прочие освящённые временем способы. И ни-ка-ких новинок!


End file.
